BomChicaWahWah
by WayEviler
Summary: Snake bought a cool new fragrance that makes Otacon more than a little frisky. Who knew that Otacon could do that to big ol' Snake? just fixed a bunch of errors, enjoy YaoiSlash  OtaconSnake


Disclaimer: Hideo Kojima a and the makers of Axe own everything. I own nothing.

Authors Note: Ok, I wrote this for my friend Nicki, she is the biggest Metal Gear fan that I have ever met in my whole life. I recently got her into yaoi and slash, and now she loves it.

WARNING: If you are not into yaoi/slash , that's yummy man on man action, then turn back now!! Please review, anonymous is fine, no flames please.

Enjoy!

**BOM-CHICA-WAH-WAH**

It was one of those rare times when Snake had time off between missions. He was staying at Otacon's house, and Otacon had sent him out for groceries. That jerk just did it because he knew that Snake hated it. Plus he made Otacon mad. Something about dirty pictures, and kool-aid in his laptop. Like he would know anything about that. Snake smiled.

As Snake walked down the aisles, he noticed a sign that said AXE --- Bom-Chica-Wah-Wah. So he walked up to it and grabbed a can. He opened it up and smelled it. It smelled good, so, he grabbed it and put it in the buggy. "What the hell is Bom-chica-wah-wah?"

He finished shopping and headed back to Otacon's.

THE NEXT DAY

Snake woke up before Otacon, as usual. Otacon always made breakfast, so there was never any breakfast for Snake when he first woke up.

He went to the bathroom and began to perform his morning ritual. He started up the shower, and then took a piss. He bathed up and got out, brushed his teeth, shaved, then decided he would try out his new AXE stuff.

He sprayed a little to test it out. He liked it. He sprayed a little more. This crap really smells good.

In Otacon's room, he began to stir. He woke up, thinking "bom-chica…" He moaned and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep.

Suddenly a sweet scent hit his nostrils. "Mmm, Bom-chica-wah." And with that Otacon flew out of bed.

He landed on the floor, and momentarily forgot why or how he had gotten up so fast. He started to walk back to his bed. Then it hit him again. He moaned in pleasure "Bom-chica…..-Wah- wah, mmm"

He began to strut towards the bathroom following the scent, taking off his clothes as he went.

He finally made it to the bathroom door. He was in nothing but his boxers and socks.

Snake was putting on the last spray of AXE. He heard something bang on the door. "Otacon, I'll be out in a minute." This was pretty early for Otacon to be up. He heard another bang on the door, and an odd growl. "Bom-mmmm."

"Are you still mad about the laptop thing, man," He walked out of the door, still in his towel, "I'm Sor-"

"Bom-chica-wah-wah!" Shrieked Otacon, and jumped on Snake. A completely blank look on his face.

"Otacon! Man, I'm sorry! I'll get you a new damned lapto-" Otacon straddled Snake on the front of his waist. He put his face in the crook of his neck, and inhailed deeply. He licked Snake across his cheek. "Bom-chica," The rest came out as a savage growl "WAH-WAH" And Otacon thrust forward.

"Nnnn…Dammit Otacon! What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Snake clawed at Otacon to try to get him off.

Finally Snake pealed him off and threw him to the floor.

Otacon hit the floor on his back. He lies there for a moment thrusting his pelvis towards Snake saying "Bom-chica-wah-wah!"

Then he sat up and began to pull off his socks, he threw them aside. He got up with a speed that Snake did not know was even possible in Otacon.

Within a second he was back on Snake, tearing at the towel and his own green boxers. Snake struggled, but only accomplished in getting them on Otacon's green-carpeted floor.

Damn, Otacon liked green.

Otacon was on top of Snake, boxers half off, trying to relieve him of his pesky towel.

Just as Snake was about to send Otacon spiraling across the room, Otacon brought his lips down passionately on Snakes.

Snake was momentarily stunned, and Otacon took full advantage. He whipped off the towel and threw it as far as he could across the room. Than wasted no time in removing his own clothing. "Bom-chicka-WAH"" Moaned Otacon as he thrust down into Snakes budding erection.

"Otaco-" Snake was forced to stop when a hand found his now fully hardened length. "Otacon! Stop" Yelled Snake.

Otacon gave him a look of pure lust. "Chica-Bom-Wah." He thrusted even harder this time. Snake tried not to let out a moan, but he couldn't help himself. "Nnnnnugg…Damn it Otacon."

Snake suddenly flipped over in an attempt to get away and regain his towel.

When he was on all fours, Otacon jumped on his backside and began to lick two of his fingers. "Bom-Chica-Wah….nnn"

Snake knew what Otacon was thinking. He did a half bear-crawl and raced across the room toward his towel. Just as he reached it, and wrapped it around his waist, Otacon appeared. He was strutting toward Snake, gently licking both fingers. "Wah-WAH…Bom…"

Otacon continued his pursuit of Snake, swaying his hips in a way that did nothing but arouse Snake. "No, this is Otacon! I can't…" Snake screamed in his mind. But his body screamed an entirely different story.

Otacon was two feet in front of Snake. He was backed against a wall, ready to bolt to the side, when Otacon gently grabbed his face and kissed him. The kiss was so passionate, that despite Snake's better judgment, he melted into. They fell to the floor, and Otacon once again took advantage of Snake while he was off guard.

He licked his fingers one more time and gently slid them into Snake's opening. Snake jumped, shocked. How the hell did Otacon do that, he did not even see it coming! I guess that Otacon didn't get to where he is now by being stupid.

Snake moaned slightly, as he half-heartedly tried to get away. Damn, it felt good. Damn it, it really felt good.

Then Otacon kissed him one more time and said softly and passionately. "Bom-Chica-Wah…" And quickly got behind Snake.

Snake knew what was coming, and he really did try to get away this time, but he was just too shocked, and apparently, too slow.

Otacon thrust his full length in, and Snake let out a loud, "SHIT!" Otacon was wider than just the two fingers that he used to stretch him. He tried to get away, but Otacon just followed him without missing a beat. Inhaling the scent deeply.

Otacon began to rhythmically thrust into Snake. Stroking him in time. Slowly Snake's escape attempts dwindled down to nothing, and he began to enjoy it.

The two sweaty bodies kept this up until they both came. Snake all over Otacon's hand and his nice green carpeting, and Otacon deep inside Snake. "Bom-C..hic..A- Wah"

Apparently Snake had sweat off all of the AXE, because when Otacon went to inhale, he said, "Bom-chi—HOLY CRAP!" , and ran out of the room.

Soon Snake heard that familiar ringing that meant he had another mission. The Colonel gave him the details. He was to assist Raiden.

He went to the bathroom and got cleaned up and dressed. He picked up the bottle of AXE body spray, "Bom-chica-wah-wah, my ass. See if I ever use this crap again." He threw the bottle in the trash, and it busted open. It filled the entire room with the scent of the AXE.

Snake did not have much time to worry about it though, he had to get to his mission.

He opened the door to Otacon's room to tell him he was leaving, only to see him sitting naked in the fetal position on the bed. When Snake opened the door, Otacon's head immediately snapped toward Snake:

"Bom-Chicka-O—"

Snake did not wait for the rest, he flew out of the door towards his mission.

He arrived, and immediately found Raiden. Enemies surrounded him. Snake snuck up behind them and shouted, "Freeze!"

The soldier dropped his weapon, inhaled, turned around, and said, "Bom-chica-wah-wah"

Snake's eyes grew large as the rest of the soldiers did the same. There were twenty soldiers all chanting, "Bom-chica-wah-wah."

As the chanting mass of soldiers began to strut towards Snake, a hand from behind reached around his waist. He heard someone inhaling deeply. He turned around to see Raiden, with the same expression that Otacon had before, "Bom-Chica-Wah……..WAH!"

Hope you enjoyed, Please Review!!


End file.
